


Moonlit Roads

by Mimsys



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Willow to Pitch about how she's glad she found him and Natt. Set to the tune of the acoustic version of "God Bless the Broken Road" Rascal Flatts sang for the Hannah Montana movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Roads

The moon sent me on my way not so long ago

Hoping I would be his pawn and follow his road

But I pushed back a time or two

Told myself I won’t be used

I didn’t see how in so many ways I’m a bit like you

*

Joined you in corrupting dreams, saw who we really are

Others tried to rule my heart; all they did was leave scars

You helped me on my way out of MiM’s arms

Pitch, I believe in you

I don’t regret the moonlit road

That led me straight to you

(Glad it did)

*

I think about the years I spent not knowing who

Who I really was inside, before I met you

You know MiM won’t guide my hand

You’ve seen me; you understand

I’ve rejected his grander plan; it won’t come true

*

Joined you in corrupting dreams, saw who we really are

Others tried to rule my heart; all they did was leave scars

You helped me on my way out of MiM’s arms

Pitch, I believe in you

I don’t regret the moonlit road

That led me straight to you

*

[Yeah]

*

Now I’ve found my home

The darkness is strong

Pitch I believe in you

I don’t regret the moonlit road

That led me straight to you

*  
I don’t regret the moonlit road

That led me straight to you


End file.
